


Soleil

by jinx237



Series: Soleil (soulmate au) [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A little sad but not really, F/F, Happy times, Soulmate AU, Tattoos, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini has heard about soulmate tattoos. Of course she has. She just never expected to get her tattoo when she first meets her soulmate.Aka a soulmate au because I'm a slut for them.





	Soleil

Trini has heard about the soulmate tattoo. Of course she has, it was all people used to talk about in elementary and middle school. 

Trini remembers the lesson she got in first grade. The soulmate tattoo is like a normal tattoo, but it moves and reacts to your soulmate. It looks different for everyone. Her teacher had a small colored bird while her teacher’s husband had a black and white shaded fish. People don’t always have matching tattoos. 

You know a person is your soulmate when they say or do something and your tattoo appears on your skin. 

This doesn’t always happen when you first meet. Although it can, it can also appear when you form a deep connection, it could be a week into knowing each other or five years down the line.

Some people say that the bigger the tattoo, the stronger your connection will be. 

Your soulmate tattoo moves too. Apparently for some people, it hurts when their tattoo appears and it hurts if they don’t listen to their tattoos. Their tattoo will move around their body and pull them in the direction of the soulmate. It can get so bad that their tattoo can scratch and bruise their skin. 

Trini thinks its bullshit that a person would have to listen to their tattoo. 

In the world, it’s not unheard of soulmates not working out and getting a divorce. It makes sense if your person is a shitty person, but Trini likes to believe that truely shitty people don’t have soulmates. 

The thing is that your soulmate tattoo becomes like a friend to you. And when your soulmates dies, your tattoo stops moving. Some say that they can feel a warmth from their tattoos, but it doesn’t move anymore.

Sometimes people might have a person as a soulmate but the other won’t be their soulmate back. 

Talking about soulmate tattoos is almost banned from Trini’s house. Her mother and father aren’t true soulmates. Her mother has a tattoo that appeared one year into knowing her father, but her father’s never appeared. They got married when they found out June was pregnant with Trini. 

Trini knows it’s a sore subject for her mother. So Trini is the one her brothers ask about soulmate things. They mostly ask questions about if it’ll hurt or whats the youngest age a person can get their tattoo. 

Trini had been dreading the day she gets her tattoo. 

The only time Trini and her mother have talked about soulmates since she was a kid was a fight they had the first year they moved. Trini’s mother thought she was getting too close to a friend she had. Little did her mother know that Trini and Tommy were each other’s first kiss and they were semi dating. 

Trini and her mother had went back and forth with her mother yelling about girls are only friends and Trini had replied with what if they were soulmates. Trini remembers how cold her mother’s voice sounded when she said that they were disgusting and that any person whose soulmate was the same gender were an abomination. Then she told Trini that she will wait for the day she finds the nice boy that will be her soulmate. 

After that they had moved, and Trini never spoke or saw her mother the same way again. 

She knew that her soulmate would be a girl. And if by some joke, her soulmate is a guy, she thinks she’ll flip off the universe and marry a girl anyway. Or maybe she’ll just live in a hut in the woods. 

 

Now here Trini was a year and a half into staying in Angel Grove.

And the impossible happened for Trini. Well, besides becoming some sort of superhero and fighting some green bitch with a thing for gold with four other teenagers and saving the world.

It actually happened about six months into her stay in Angel Grove. 

~Flashback~

She had been walking out of bio when her headphones had slipped off her shoulders because she had been adjusting her bag. Before they hit the floor, a girl’s hand had reached out and caught them. As the girl stood up Trini was able to see who helped her out. 

It was Kimberly Hart. Head cheerleader at Angel Grove high. And in Trini’s honest gay opinion, the prettiest girl in the school.

“Here you go. You gotta watch out, these look expensive.” Kim smiled at her and gently wrapped them around Trini’s neck. 

“They suit you.” Kim says as she looks Trini up and down, their eyes meet. 

Then all Trini feels is pain on her ribs on her right side. 

It’s so sudden Trini takes in a stuttering breath of air. 

“Thanks, see you.” is all Trini can say before she rushes out as calmly as she can before breaking into a sprint as she rushes into the nearest bathroom. 

When she bursts to the bathroom she does a quick check to see that’s empty as her eyes start watering. 

It hurt so bad. It burned and felt like someone was hitting her with a bat while scratching her all at once. It was easily the worst pain Trini had felt in her life. It was worst then the time she had a gash running down her whole arm from an accident at a party she had been to with Tommy. She had narrowly avoided stitches. 

Trini threw her backpack off and pulled up her shirt to look at her ribs. 

‘Oh shit.’

Already almost completely on her body was some sort of tiger but with big ass fangs. She stared in shock and the last few lines finished forming and darkening. Then it opened its’ eyes and Trini was staring into one yellow and one pink eye. 

It stared back at her before swishing its’ tail. It moved into a sitting position and Trini almost passed out. 

She was still in serious pain. But had least she wasn’t feeling like she was being burned or scratched anymore. Now she just felt like she was getting punched everytime it moved.

“No way. You aren’t real. Nope.” Trini whispered as she stared back at the giant cat on her body.

It was fucking huge. To Trini at least. It spanned from around the bottom half of her breast to her belly button, but was only a few inches wide. It was sitting up so maybe it would look smaller laying down but that doesn’t change the fact that its pretty big. It wasn’t colored in either. It was made out of very complex but admittedly pretty black lines and patterns. The only color it had was it’s different colored eyes, the right was yellow and the left was pink. 

It blinked at her before walking into the center of her chest. 

Trini gasps in pain. “Fucking stop moving. It hurts like hell.” she hisses at the cat. 

It stops and stares at her through the mirror. Then it lays down. And fucking meows back at her. 

She is stunned into silence. She now has an oversized cat on her body. 

OH SHIT SHE HAS A FUCKING CAT ON HER BODY. 

AND IT’S KIMBERLY HART’S FAULT. 

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Nope Kimberly Hart did not just summon you, answer me.” 

It meows back at her and the glint in it’s eye tells Trini that ‘yes you idiot why else would I have appeared’. 

Trini thinks she’s losing her mind. First Kimberly Hart is her soulmate and now she’s talking to the cat on her body and she actually feels like she understands it.

She needs to sit down. Trini makes the decision to go the nurse’s. She puts her shirt down and allows herself a grin when she sees that her shirt hides the her new friend.

Trini goes to the nurse and explains that she’s not feeling very well. The nurse lets her sit on the bed and after five minutes leaves to go help some poor soul that got injured in the gym. 

Trini pulls her shirt down and looks the cat in the eyes through the mirror next to the bed. 

“Okay, you need a name. I can’t keep calling you cat in my head.”

“Merrrrow.” 

“Umm what about Noir?” 

It hisses. 

“I am trying. Ummmm Luna?”

It’s silent for a moment before it meows back.

“So what? Did you like it or not?” 

It hisses. Oh god her cat is as sarcastic as her. Trini doesn’t know if she should be proud or annoyed at that.

“So what? Do you like moon or sun themed names?”

It meows back.

“Sunny?” 

It’s tail swishes but it hisses. 

Trini pulls out her phone looks up names. She goes through a list until-

“Soleil?” 

She can hear it purr and it’s tail swishes happily. 

“Okay. So, Soleil. Here’s how this is going to go.”

Trini spent the rest of her time in the infirmary telling Soleil about how at home it has to hide. She even realizes that only she can hear it so that makes her life a lot easier too.

~End of Flashback~

 

This brings her to the year anniversary of the day Soleil appeared. Aka the day she found out Kim was her soulmate. 

It’s been about four months since they defeated Rita and Kim and her became close friends. 

Soleil has been acting up lately. 

Those first few weeks after Soleil appeared Trini realized why people listen to their tattoos. They whine and try to psychically move you toward your soulmate. But when they force an action like that, that’s when the scratches and bruises happen. 

The cat was stubborn but so was Trini. 

She took the pain in stride but Soleil had gotten quieter once Trini sat down and explained that Kim was dating Ty and they didn’t even know each other. Trini was also able to hide Soleil from her family. She didn’t need to tell her mom ‘I told you so’ yet. 

Now however, Soleil has started to act up again. And it’s even worse than before because of the ranger connection. 

She has started to purposely try to show herself in front of the other rangers but mostly, in front of Kim. 

It doesn’t help that Kim is starting to sense when Trini is internally arguing with Soleil. Trini can force Soleil to a certain part of her body but it’s difficult and painful. And to be honest, Trini doesn’t like doing it. 

She sees Soleil as a best friend and a part of her. When she’s in her room alone she likes to see Soleil walk across her body and she likes to feel her purr and hear her meow back her when she talks to her. 

Trini looked up if there were past recordings of people being able to talk to their soul tattoos but she couldn’t find anything. So she likes to think that she and Soleil have a special connection.

Which is why it makes forcing Soleil to hide even harder for her. She wants to let Soleil free to do what she wants but Kim doesn’t have her soulmate tattoo yet. She doesn’t want to tell Kim that she is her soulmate until the other girl gets her’s. 

Trini doesn’t want to tell Kim that she’s her soulmate, only to find out she’s not her’s. 

And while yes, there is a chance that Kim can be her soulmate, she doesn’t want to force Kim into the idea of being with her. Trini is okay with being whatever Kimberly needs her to be. 

Trini is at Kim’s house right now. They were chilling and watching movies in her room. They had just finished an old Scooby Doo movie which Trini not so secretly enjoyed. 

Kim had remembered Trini talking to Billy during practice one day about how much they both had loved the old Scooby Doo movies. Trini and Billy had agreed that Scrappy was a little shit and while Billy said his favorite had been the cyberspace movie, Trini said her favorite was a tie between the zombie island one and the one with the Hex girls. 

Trini had told Billy that she did have them on vhs but that they got lost throughout the years with ow much her family moved. 

Kim had invited her over and the next thing Trini knew she under the blankets cuddling with Kim and watching her favorite childhood movies.

They had just finished both movies and it was night already, so Kim had ordered pizza for dinner since Trini was saying over. 

“Yo dude, could you be any louder with the purring?”

Soleil meows back. This cat is such a smart ass. 

“Trini did you hear that?” Kim yells from down stairs.

Oh shit. Their connection is getting stronger and she actually heard Soleil. She feels Soleil swish her tail and walk to her upper back.

“Um no? You must be hearing things Kim.”

She can hear Kim walking up the steps.

“Hmmm I guess I am. I got snacks!” Kim walks in a grin on her face and her hands are full of candy and chips. 

She’s so cute.

“Hand me them chips girl.” Trini says with her own grin. Kim tosses the chips at Trini and flops back on the bed.

“Move your cute butt over, I want some blanket.” 

Trini blushes and moves over.

“Awwww are you blushing? You are so cute!” Kim leans her head on Trini’s shoulder. 

Trini can feel Soleil moving up to her neck and toward the front of her chest. She forces Soleil back and can feel deep scratches forming on her skin.

“I’m not cute, I’m badass.” Trini grunts half in pain, half in embarrassed annoyance.

“ Awww it’s okay I won’t tell anyone how cute you are. You’ll be my cute badass.” 

Kim shifts her head up to look at Trini’s face while she grins at her giggling. As Kim looks into her eyes she slowly stops giggling and stares at Trini.

Trini tries not to stare at Kim’s lips but they are so distracting. Trini looks up to find Kim looking at her lips. Then they’re kissing. 

Trini’s heart doesn’t skip, it full on stops for a couple seconds. She responds back to Kim and suddenly Kim moves onto her lap and her hands are in Trini’s hair, while Trini’s hands are holding her hips. 

When they finally break apart, they are both out of breath and Kim has a faint blush on her cheeks. Kim smiles at Trini.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” she says laughing.

“Me too Princess.” Trini gently smiles at Kim and they look into each other’s eyes. 

Kim suddenly tenses and moves her hand to her back. 

“Ow. Shit, I think a bug just bit me.” Kim says as gets off Trini’s lap, to Trini’s disappointment. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kim says from the side of the bed and gives Trini a quick peck before heading to the bathroom connected to her room. 

Trini is in shock. Did she just make out with Kim on her bed? Yes, yes she did. She can feel Soleil running laps around her torso. Trini softly smiles to herself. Kim likes her, like she likes her. Maybe this can work out.

As soon as Trini finishes that line of thought the bathroom door bursts open and Kim is shirtless and staring Trini down with a crazed look in her eyes.

Suddenly Kim is walking to Trini with her right hand extended in front her. Trini feels Soleil forcing her way onto and down Trini’s arm to her right hand. Even with Trini trying to force her back and getting deep cuts in the process, Soleil makes it to her hand and the force behind her gets Trini off the bed and standing. 

Trini’s stares and her hand, with Soleil in full glory, touches Kim’s and then she sees it. 

Kim has her soulmate tattoo. It’s a pink watercolor pterodactyl. It covers Kim’s whole hand. 

“Trinity Rebecca Gomez. How long have you had your tattoo?” 

Oh fuck. Kim is full naming her. 

Trini stares at their hands in shock and Kim cups her face with her other hand and forces Trini to meet her eyes.

“Trini?” 

“A year ago today.” She says in a small voice. 

“YOU KNEW THIS LONG? I COULD HAVE BEEN KISSING YOU FOR MONTHS?!”

“I-wait what?”. Trini is still in shock. Kim is her soulmate. She feels a weight lift off her chest and suddenly she's laughing in shock. 

“What’s funny?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t have to hide this from you anymore.”

“Trini. You should have told me. Look at your arm. It’s all scratched up.” 

“I didn’t want to force you into the idea of being with me if I wasn’t your soulmate. And there’s more on my back, ranger healing helps a lot though.” 

Kim sighs. “Let me see. And you’re sweet, but I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first day on the mines.”

Trini turns and takes off her shirt. This isn’t the first time Kim has seen her shirtless. Kim is the one who always helps Trini with any injuries she gets, ranger related or not.

Kim hands are cold as they trace over some of the scars and calluses she has. 

“Trini...these look like they hurt.” 

“The scars are back from before we became rangers. The calluses are from forcing Soleil to hide from you.” 

“You can force it to hide? Hold up, you named your tattoo?” 

Trini blushes “Well, yeah she’s my partner. She meows back at me.” 

“Oh my god. She is the meowing I heard isn’t she?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect the connection to let you hear her.” 

Kim turns her hugs her. 

“What am I going to do with you Gomez?” 

“Love me?” Trini says with a smile as she looks up at Kim. 

Kim sighs happily. “Yeah I guess I am, aren’t I?” 

“And I’ll love you.” Trini says as she leans up and connects her lips to Kim’s. She gasps in shock as Kim pushes her back onto the bed. Kim is straddling her lap again and Trini loses track of time as she kisses Kim. 

Kim sits more firmly in her lap, her hands in Trini’s hair. Trini’s grip on her hips tighten and Kim moans into her mouth. Trini shudders and licks her way into Kim’s mouth. 

Kim pulls back, out of breath, and Trini moves to kissing her neck. 

“Now I’m really mad that you didn’t tell me. We could have been doing this for months.” She gasps and whimpers when Trini bites down. 

Eventually Trini pulls away and smirks at the purple spots on Kim’s neck. One of them looks very much like the bite that it was and Trini feels a sense of pride knowing Kim let her mark her. 

She looks back up at Kim and laughs at the dazed look in the other girl’s eyes. 

Kim snaps out of her daze and giggles along with Trini she pushes Trini completely down onto her bed, wraps the blanket around them, and lays on top of her. 

“So, you come here often?” Trini says when she notices Kim snuggling into her chest. 

“No, but I want to be here very often.” 

They both watch as Trini’s sabertooth tiger and Kim pterodactyl move across both their bodies and meet where Trini and Kim’s chests meet. 

Trini realizes that Soleil has began purring the same time Kim giggles and says “My buddy here is chirping.” 

“Yeah, Soleil is purring.” 

“So since you obviously know when my tattoo showed, it’s only fair if you tell me when yours did. Then I’ll judge if it was worth you hiding it for a year apparently.” 

“Kim you didn’t even know me when it showed.” She can sense Kim opening her mouth. “Don’t think I don’t remember ‘she’s been here for a month we have english together’.” She looks down at Kim’s face and sees her blushing.

“I’m so sorry about that. But are you saying it showed when I was still head cheerleader?” 

“Yeah. It showed the first time we spoke. Which you obviously don’t remember.” 

“Tell me exactly what happened.” 

“Well I was rushing out of class and my headphones fell off my neck, but before they hit the floor you had caught them. You stood up and said watch out these look expensive and put them around my again then you looked into my eyes and said--“

“--They suit you. Oh my god. I remember now.” 

“So then you must also remember me booking it the fuck out of there.” 

“Where did you go after?” 

“I had ran into the bathroom and stood in there till my pain reached a manageable level.” 

“Did it hurt a lot?” 

“It’s still one of the worst pains I’ve ever felt in my life.” 

“And you didn’t say anything because I didn’t know you?” 

“Yeah, that and you were the hottest girl I’ve ever seen and dating Ty, and I was just some nobody that tried to be a ghost at school. What was I supposed to say? ‘Hi I know you don’t know me at all but you’re my soulmate because my gay ass only had to exchange one sentence with you before my soulmate tattoo appeared.’ You would have looked at me like I was crazy.” 

“...you think I’m the hottest girl you’ve ever seen?” 

“Babe, is that all you got from that?” She looks down and sees Kim is shyly smiling at her. 

“While I obviously would have wished for you to tell me sooner, I understand why you didn’t. All that matters now is that I have my soulmate tattoo and now we can be together.”

“And I don’t have to hide this from you and the others anymore.” 

“Oh yeah, everyone needs to know you’re mine.” Kim says with a possessive tone as she tightens her arms around Trini’s torso. 

Trini can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. She feels like she’s exactly where she belongs. With Kim’s arms wrapped around her while she lays on top her, and she holds Kim in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! If you guys like it, I'll write it from Kim's point of view or write the boy's reaction.


End file.
